


弗朗西斯夹起一只小笼包

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 餐桌上四个人各怀心事，只有弗朗西斯一直吃得很快乐。
Series: 五个沙雕欢乐多 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767031
Kudos: 7





	弗朗西斯夹起一只小笼包

“这周末我得跟一个英国人和一个美国人一起吃饭。”伊万说。  
俄罗斯学生坐在王耀办公桌对面的转椅里，两只手规规矩矩地搭在膝盖上，紫罗兰的眼眸注视着助教，目光充满了信任。  
正打瞌睡的王耀一个激灵，差点没拿住手里的核桃。  
“一起吃饭？跟一个英国人和一个美国人？”  
伊万略微低下头，下巴又埋进了围巾里，他情绪不佳的时候就喜欢这样：“是呀。美国人已经同意了，英国人好像有点不情愿，但美国人大概可以说服他。真希望一切能顺利呐。”  
“那……你告诉我是为了？”  
“我想让你帮我推荐一个合适的地方，”伊万庄重地说，“这种情况下那个美国人居然提议去麦○劳，真不知道他脑子是不是脂肪做的！至于那个英国人，你也知道，英国人的味觉不可信任，绝不能让他来选餐厅。可是我才来一年，对这附近也不熟悉，你是唯一能帮我的人了！”  
王耀稳住内心的警铃和手里的核桃。此刻，过去一周以来他与“凯尔特文学中的恋爱三角”的持续作战，以及前一天晚上熬夜大段大段分析人物肢体语言及潜台词的论文后遗症，使这位比较文学博士生的思维成功跑偏：  
伊万要和一个美国人及一个英国人出去吃饭，这顿饭显然不是大学生普通聚餐；同时，伊万口中的美国人愿意和他吃饭但英国人不愿意，美国人还要去说服英国人；此外，伊万的肢体语言也告诉他，这顿饭绝不只是一顿饭这么简单！  
心系祖国的中国人突然发觉，伊万的这个描述，非常非常像他家乡的某种相亲局。  
那么是伊万看上了一个美国人想获得美国人的英国亲友认可？还是伊万看上了英国人英国人没看上他，于是要借助英国人的美国亲友拉郎？这两种情况能不能同时存在？而且伊万说的这两个人都是“他”！  
伊万还充满希望地看着自己，王耀不禁心生怜悯：对一个独在异乡的俄罗斯小伙来说，承认自己的性取向并努力想要获得认可是多不容易啊！这孩子一定是走投无路了才来找他求助的，多么宝贵的信任，王耀怎么能辜负他！  
“放心吧伊万，”他站起身，两手扶住俄罗斯学生的肩膀，坚定地注视着对方，“我一定给你挑个好地方！不要紧张，我会陪你去的，咱们找个中餐厅主场作战，绝对不让你吃亏！”

伊万眼睛一亮：“那就太好啦。”  
他开始期待阿尔弗雷德被中国功夫揍成团的场面。

事实上这场误会本来可以避免，如果不是王耀忘记了他的收件箱里躺着这样一封邮件：

亲爱的耀，  
这里是你周四分组课的伊万·布拉金斯基。这封邮件是为了感谢你总在office hour回答我的问题。我现在面临着一个困境，不知你是否能伸出援手？  
我的室友做了一件蠢事，激怒了我们的宿管助理。但是，因为我当时在他身边，也被他牵扯进了这件事。我想，那位宿管助理现在对我们两个都很生气。  
你对此有什么好建议吗？我不希望宿管助理对我有不好的印象。  
真诚的，  
伊万·布拉金斯基

这封邮件礼貌，克制，将事件描述得也很清楚，而王耀本人的回复（他写邮件时与日常对话的语气反差之大不禁让人怀疑这与他的比较文学专业有没有因果关系）则是这样的：

亲爱的伊万，  
鉴于我不了解事件细节，我的建议是和你的室友和宿管助理坐下来好好谈谈。如果你有错，就好好道歉。我相信通过宿管助理培训的人不会不讲道理。  
不过，既然你向我求助，大概坐下来谈谈已经不足以解决问题了。如果你愿意采取一个有五千年历史文化的国家常用的处理冲突的方式，那么我会说，你们三个一起吃顿饭，拉近一下距离，或许会有意想不到的效果。  
如此一来，就算没能达成解决冲突，至少你吃到了美味的食物。  
希望这有所帮助。  
王耀

也不能怪王耀全然忘记了这两封邮件。他每天收到且回复的邮件浩如烟海，学生的，导师的，其他教授的，工作上司的；其中，一封与学业工作无关、仅仅寻求生活上建议的邮件实在不怎么起眼。  
何况伊万在邮件里也没有说明“室友”和“宿管助理”的国籍。

亚瑟收到一条来自青蛙的短信。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：我出于好奇问一下，那个偷你茶叶的学生还活着吗？  
亚瑟·柯克兰：废话。我还是个宿管助理，难道真能对住宿生施加暴力？  
亚瑟·柯克兰：如果他能因为写六千词反省书写到没命那算他自己倒霉。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：上帝保佑那个小伙子。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：其实想要神不知鬼不觉地处理他对你来说很容易不是吗？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：给他送几个司康就好了。  
亚瑟·柯克兰：你想打架吗胡子混蛋！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：……  
亚瑟·柯克兰：他说要请我去中餐厅“搓一顿”好好解释一下这件事，WTF  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：哦~  
弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦：哪家餐厅？请务必让我一起去！  
亚瑟·柯克兰：滚！你就是想吃白食吧！这么爱吃你怎么还没胖成美国人那样！  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：首先，我是热爱美食，这和贪吃有本质区别。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦：其次，你真的想多了，mon cher，我只是想亲眼见见二十一世纪曼哈顿倾茶事件的英雄而已，哈~哈~~哈~~~

命运的一天到来了。阿尔弗雷德，伊万，亚瑟和王耀在中餐厅门外沉默对峙。  
“我们为什么要在这里杵着？”王耀问。  
“有个法国人说他要来凑热闹，”亚瑟说，“但是你说得对，我们不必等他。”  
他们四个人在一张靠窗的餐桌落座。服务员给亚裔面孔的王耀端来一杯茉莉花茶，其余三个白人得到了冰水。亚瑟看看王耀的茶杯再看看自己的冰水，剐了阿尔弗雷德一眼。  
阿尔弗雷德和伊万整天打架，凭什么是他的茶叶受害？  
伊万有点不耐烦。  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟有梁子就要把他拉下水，盎格鲁撒克逊人真是太不讲道理了。王耀打算什么时候动手？  
阿尔弗雷德愤愤不平。  
伊万居然带了一个扎辫子的亚裔男人来助战？这算什么，说理说不过，打架打不过，就回家找爸爸吗？  
王耀观察着这一切。在他看来，粗眉毛小哥怒瞪了眼镜小哥一眼，眼镜小哥接着恨铁不成钢地看了一眼伊万——所以是眼镜小哥想帮忙撮合伊万和粗眉毛小哥？  
无论如何，他作为年长者要负起责任破冰：“我们来自我介绍一下怎么样？”

于是他们发觉，这张神奇的餐桌涵盖了本校的文理学院，艺术学院，工程学院和商学院四大金刚。  
“原来你是商学院的，”他望向亚瑟，“那你和伊万应该很处得来才对啊。”他要给伊万争取机会。  
亚瑟抬了下眉毛：“呃，这和我是商学院的有什么关系吗？”  
“哦你知道，”王耀摆了摆手，“商学院和艺术学院同病相怜什么的。”  
亚瑟更茫然了。  
王耀斟酌着语言：“就是，在整个学校里，大家普遍觉得就数商学院和艺术学院的人……最有个性。”  
他指的是这所大学学生群体中的著名刻板印象：艺术学院和商学院的学生，是不分伯仲的爱装X。

阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟：怪不得亚瑟会偏袒伊万！原来商学院和艺术学院早就勾搭成奸了！  
真是糟糕，那岂不是说明他根本毫无胜算？  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就是在这个关键时刻带着一阵香风优雅地舞进了战局。  
“下午好，先生们，”这位金发美男子对餐桌上的每个人微笑，然后准确地对上了阿尔弗雷德的视线，眼睛明显一亮，径直握住美利坚小伙的手。“想必你就是阿尔弗雷德，干得漂亮！”他坐到阿尔弗雷德旁边，自我介绍道，“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。我一直盼着有人能给柯克兰一个让他印象深刻的教训呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德受宠若惊。他没想到这位显然是认识亚瑟的波诺弗瓦原来不是为了帮朋友才来的，而是为了鼓励他倾茶！他感激地回握弗朗西斯的手——  
“闭嘴青蛙，”亚瑟恶声恶气道，“你怎么又迟到？”  
“尸体解剖的进程可不受我控制，”弗朗西斯耸肩，“我来之前当然得好好清洁一番。嗳，开胸可真是个累活，我都有点饿了。”他拿起一张菜单。  
阿尔弗雷德目瞪口呆，他惊恐地盯着自己刚和弗朗西斯握过的手。  
“真不错，现在医学院也凑齐了。”王耀听起来莫名很欣慰。  
他把弗朗西斯口中“印象深刻的教训”理解为了逼迫相亲。

弗朗西斯愉快地品尝小炒肉，王耀在跟他介绍这道菜。  
亚瑟用吸管搅弄着杯子里的冰块，等阿尔弗雷德开口解释并道歉。  
伊万心不在焉地扒着一碗白饭，瞟一下阿尔弗雷德再瞟一下稳如泰山的王耀，思考后者是不是觉得把人揍到把刚吃的东西都吐出来比较有成就感。  
阿尔弗雷德失魂落魄地用筷子戳着面前的空盘子，还没能从刚才的惊吓里缓过来。

弗朗西斯愉快地品尝杏鲍菇。  
王耀给自己舀了一勺汤，看了一眼伊万，用眼神催促他赶紧为爱告白。  
伊万顿悟，吃饱了才有力气打架！于是叉起一块排骨。  
阿尔弗雷德终于因为饥饿缓了过来，见伊万叉了一块排骨，立刻跟着用筷子夹了一块，顺带给了俄罗斯人一个挑衅的眼神：呵，熊掌连筷子都不会用。  
伊万啃着排骨怜悯地回了他一个眼神，心想这美国人真可怜，这点吃的都要抢。  
亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德和伊万的眼神交流，觉得他们可能在抓紧最后的时间串供。

一屉热气腾腾的小笼包上了桌，伴随着一只小夹子。  
伊万觉得服务员送小夹子给他们非常贴心。在王耀的指导下他把勺子挪到蒸笼附近的位置，小心地用夹子夹起一只小笼包放进勺子里。  
弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地看着这一切，然后伸出筷子，以医科生对手指力度的精确控制夹起一只小笼包，放进自己面前的碗里。  
他的动作过于熟练，让阿尔弗雷德失去了表现的机会。  
但是美利坚小伙仍不愿放弃嘲笑伊万。他瞅着俄罗斯人，霸气地徒手抓起一只小笼包，塞进嘴里。  
然后被烫哭了。

“该死！”亚瑟起身，“你怎么就不会行动前动动脑子！”  
和笑出了声的伊万不同，他毕竟还是宿管助理，不能对负责范围内的学生见死不救。  
于是英国人抓起一杯冰水就往阿尔弗雷德嘴里灌，并在美国人呜呜哎哎地叫起来的时候继续大骂：“明白没？这就是你偷茶叶的报应！”  
弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地看着这一切，又夹起一只小笼包。

“等等，”王耀说，“什么偷茶叶的报应？”

伴随着伊万无辜的眼神，亚瑟尴尬的干咳，和阿尔弗雷德“嘶——嘶——”吹舌头的可怜音效，王耀终于明白了这顿饭的真实目的和曼哈顿倾茶事件的前因后果。他感觉被欺骗了感情。  
“算啦算啦，”他无奈，“不就是两罐茶叶嘛，你看这孩子都倒霉成这样了，让他道个歉这事儿就算结了吧。”  
“可是嘶——又不光是嘶——我的错嘶——”阿尔弗雷德眼泪汪汪。  
“而且你看这孩子还请你吃饭呢。”  
“还有嘶——还有检讨嘶——六千字嘶——”  
“嘿，所以你这不是罚过他了嘛，”王耀拍拍郁闷的英国人肩膀，苦口婆心，“得饶人处且饶人，对不对？再说了，”他弯下腰从脚边掏出一个袋子，“你说多巧？我正好随身带着两罐从家乡带来的茶叶呢。”  
这其实是他给想象中伊万的潜在对象带的见面礼，但王耀当然不会说出来。

亚瑟捧着两罐大红袍感到被治愈了。  
“果然还是中国人最能理解茶叶的重要性啊，”他瞪了一眼还在给舌头扇风的阿尔弗雷德，“那小子扔了我的茶之后居然还敢跟我说，不就是叶子水吗在哪买的不一样！”

“哎？”王耀茫然，“英国茶不就是叶子水吗。”

“还是加了奇怪佐料的叶子水。也不能叫奶茶，顶多算是茶味甜牛奶吧。”

弗朗西斯饶有兴趣地看着亚瑟捧着茶叶原地僵直而阿尔弗雷德哪怕舌头痛都要狂笑，夹走了最后一只小笼包。


End file.
